Her Boys
by AllTheWrongLoves
Summary: Elena loves her boys. and she'll never forget a few special moments with our dear Victor Sullivan.


**Lol I disappeared! XD I apologize, I've been kinda dry on inspiration and the buzz of fourth of July plus a trip to my aunts led to very little time to sit down and type. But that's over with and I wrote drabbles because Sully and Elena need lurvs :3 I own nothing. **

**1; stuck with the stranger**

I hadn't spent much time with um…Sully. But it looked like I was going to when Nate ran off towards that church and told us to stay put. I got a little deeper into this than I meant to. So far I've shot more men than I've ever had to and have learned just how crazy things can be if you to the right places. Sully himself was quite the character in all this. His whole 'distract' Roman thing still had me a little iffy about him. Not to mention I'm pretty sure he was the one to think of ditching me at the dock! Everything about him just kind of screamed shady in my mind, yet Nate doesn't hesitate to trust his word for something or take his hand as if he knew him inside-out. I watched Sully roam around, fingering old books and puffing on one of those cigars he was so fond of. He looked like he was in his own train of thought too. The guy was a mystery; and if I was going to spend god knows long with him, I was going to crack him.

"So…" I ventured, sticking my hands in my pockets. "How long have you and Nate known each other?" it was a common question to ask to get somebody to open up, but Sully caught me off guard when he turned with his cigar in his mouth and raised an eyebrow at me. As if he felt I was up to something and wasn't going to simply start spouting things about himself. Oh he was good. The look made me feel like I had to smile to get him to stop, but he surprise even more when he pulled the cigar out to chuckle.

"Long time." That was all he said. A long time.

"Exactly how long is that?" I asked and bit my lip. I hoped Nate got back soon. I was starting to feel awkward. He smiled again and fully turned his head to me.

"Twenty years." Twenty years? I was expecting just three or something! I guess the surprise showed on my face because he chuckled again and motioned me forward. I pursed my lips and walked over to where he was now leaning against a books shelf. I hesitantly leaned back to stand next to him.

"You can relax, sweetheart. I won't hurt ya." I prickled at how joking he said it. This guy was someone you had to get used to for sure. "So what do you wanna know?"

"Umm…how about how you two met?" I suggested. He turned towards me again with a smirk. I guess it was interesting story.

Xx

"Really?" I asked perplexed. Sully raised his arms and nodded.

"I swear, right out the window. Poor kid didn't even have time to know it happened either. The asshole just chucked him right through the glass onto the roof."

"Was he hurt?" He shrugged and bit on his cigar.

"No worse than usual. Scared the shit outta him though; wouldn't go near me or the windows back at our place for weeks." He scoffed. I smiled and imagined Nate as a teen just being thrown through a window as if he weighed nothing. I thought it was nice how the two of them met. I guess Sully wasn't as bad as I believed. I could see myself getting along with him a lot better now that I knew a little about him. Maybe I could learn more in the future. "If you think that's bad, I should tell you about the first time I took him out for a drink. Funniest Godamn stuff I've ever seen." These guys seemed like this wasn't going to be the only time they were in my life.

**2; sight for sore eyes**

I groaned from the pain in my sides and tried to ignore the sunlight coming in through the open window. I felt a warm hand on my own and nudged it away. It was too early for Nate to check up on me. He scoffed and I felt the bed bow under his weight. I know he was worried but really, let me sleep! I sighed opened my eyes, nearly jumping out of my skin when I didn't see the face I was expecting.

"Sully!" He smirked and it turned into a laugh when I sat up to give him a hug, inwardly flinching when pain hit me everywhere. He was the last person I was expecting to see in Tibet! He patted my back and pulled us apart, rubbing my shoulders with a smile on his face. He hadn't changed much since the last time I saw him. Nate must have gotten a hold of him somehow.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes, sweetheart! How ya feelin?" I puffed my cheeks and accepted the water he gave me. Yep; Nate was up to this for sure.

"A bunch of stuff hurts, but other than that I'm fine." He nodded, adjusting himself on the bed.

"You've been asleep for a long time."

"How long is a long time?" I ventured, sipping the water while he pursed his lips.

"A week." I spit out the mouthful of water I had and started coughing up a storm, Sully carefully patting my back in case I was hurt there too. A week! I've been unconscious for a week! All I could remember was Nate trying to talk to me back in shambala…did he kill lazaravich? I can't really remember much. I turned towards Sully and asked him with my eyes.

"He's dead." He responded without looking at me as he got up to stretch, grabbing a bowl of food from the table next to him. For the next few days Sully stuck by my side with frequent visits from Nate, him telling Sully to keep me in bed and Sully kicking him out to quit worrying. Sully struggled to get me to keep still and not overwork my wounds, having to almost tie me to the bed quite a few times. Which was probably the hardest part; I hated lying around.

"C'mon Sully I feel fine!" I begged, clasping my hands together like a child. I was so tired of staying in bed. He sighed rubbed his neck. He shrugged and held out his hand for me. I grinned with glee and took it, rolling my eyes when he started to guide me through the house.

"Sully, I'm sore not blind!" I smirked at me again.

"I know. I just don't face the wrath of a worried sick Nate." I laughed and slapped his hands away. He kept trying away until he gave in and just held out his arm for me. I grinned and nudged him with my hip as Nate noticed us while Chloe walked away. I kind of hoped she took my thanks to heart. She didn't have to help me, yet she did. Maybe I'll be able to tell her sometime.

"Well look who's not supposed to be out of bed." Nate joked, holding chafer's amulet. Sully took the cigar out of his mouth.

"She's a lousy patient. Stubborn as all hell." I lightly glared at him.

"I'm not stubborn I'm just restless." I corrected and shoved his arm away, making the both of them chuckle. You know, I kind of missed them. They made my life something different and exciting yet at the same time relaxing. I loved my boys. And it felt great to be around them again.

**3; don't worry about it**

"Sully, what the hell is going on?" I scolded after Nate just leaped off the roof to get that 'Talbot.' Sully shrugged his shoulders in that sheepish kind of way that meant he wasn't going to say anything. I ticked my head to the side and frowned. I could tell Sully just didn't want to get me involved. I knew when he requested that I just drop them off at the edge of the city that it was something they meant business with. He usually knew what I was capable of.

"Hon, it's something that's been an issue is all." He tried to play it off as nothing and pulled a cigar out, motioning towards me that we try to keep track of Nate. Knowing him he's already in some kind of trouble.

"Sully!" I exclaimed. He knew I hated it when he did that. He slumped his shoulders and hung his head back in defeat.

"Look-Elena, don't worry about it right now. Alright? Nate will explain things when he gets back." I scoffed and followed him back down, letting him pull me into the hug I rejected earlier due to beliefs around the country. I had missed him. He and I got along so well and I loved the time I spend with him. I frowned when I heard locals shouting. I pulled Sully with me towards the market, where all the commotion was coming from. I groaned. It was Nate. Fighting off a bunch of suited men. I pointed my glare towards Sully who shrugged again with a lot more guilt in his eyes. This was something bigger than he was saying. I rolled my eyes and shouted Nate's name. These boys were a hand full.

**4; Heart to heart**

I mentally pouted as my dad and I swayed across the wood floor of our reception room, the long dress and heels making it hard to move. But I kept a smile on my face while we danced our second dance that night. The loving words were said on the first dance so now we were just dancing for the hell of it. I think my dad was only dancing now to keep me from dancing with Nate. He and mom didn't know that the huge wedding they insisted on planning was pretty much just a renewal of vows for Nate and me. I didn't want them to know I got married without their knowledge three years ago. For all they knew Nate and I were back together for the third time much to their horribly hidden dismay.

Someone cleared their throat, making my dad turn his head. I grinned when I saw Sully standing there in 'his damn suit' as he called it.

"Mind if I cut in?" he requested, being on his best behavior. It was kind of funny to see him act the way he was. I was so used to cigar smoking, bad joke making Sully I forgot his all business side he used to use in negotiations. I noticed my dad's eye twitch in the way that meant he really wanted to say no. But he forced a smile and moved out of the way to let Sully set one hand on my waist while the other entwined our hands together. We started waltzing just as new song started, Sully leading probably knowing I was having issues in my heels.

"You look nice." He commented, smiling at me the same way I first met him. That welcoming way. I scoffed. At least he wasn't saying radiant or lovely or like princess unlike my family.

"I'd feel a lot better if I wasn't wearing these heels. I miss my boots" I complained- my other hand on his shoulder while we moved around the floor. He chuckled and lifted his arm to let me twirl underneath. "I didn't take you for the dancing type." I joked, biting my lip when he huffed. He knew I was picking on him. He hated dancing and he hated suits. He tried his best to avoid both. Even so he kept us moving. For someone who hated dancing he was pretty good.

"How the hell else was I supposed to talk to ya before Nate stole you? You know he's going to like the honeymoon part." I blushed and slapped his shoulder. Sully never fails to throw in a dirty joke no matter what. But he wouldn't be Sully if he didn't "Plus-"he started, suddenly dipping me and whipping my back up, making me laugh in surprise.

"As stupid as it makes me sound; I love pissing off your dad." I rolled my eyes while he grinned in amusement. The first time the two of them met wasn't exactly…pleasant; to make a long messy story short. Sully said a few creative phrases towards my parents when they told Nate he wasn't a proper husband right in his face. To make things worse, I was struggling no to laugh at how red Nate was turning. Good lord we both felt like teenagers again.

"Well I'll give you credit for at least behaving yourself tonight." He scoffed and readjusted his hand on my waist, the song coming to an end.

"Glad to know I did good." He deadpanned, pulling away from me when the song ended. He kissed my hand and leaned into whisper in my ear something that made me smile with actual glee for the first time since I saw Nate in an actual suit that day.

"I didn't say this the first time but-welcome to our freaky little family, sweetheart. Or should I start callin you misses Drake?" he added the jive at the end, but that didn't get rid of the sweetness. I knew what he was saying. I kissed his cheek before Nate pulled me away to dance with him, Sully winking at me before he turned around to talk to Charlie and Chloe. Nate wrapped his arms around my waist and started to sway with me.

"I love you." He murmured.

"I love you too." I love my boys.

**5; softy**

"He's so goddamn tiny." Sully muttered while he had Conner lying on his chest, Nate passed out on the love seat. Rain pattered against the house and windows. It was a nice sound especially with the small hum of the TV in the background. I smile and ran my thumb of Conners little cheek, chucking when he stirred. It had been a long day for all of us. Charlie and Chloe had come over to see Conner for the first time and we had talked for hours before they went home, plus we had cleaned up Conners room so he could actually use it instead of sleeping in Nate and I's room.

"He's only a few weeks old Sully. He might end up as big as Nate. You never know." I murmured back and scooted closer to stroke Conners head. Sully hummed and rubbed my baby boys back, a smile playing across his face. I tipped my head so our foreheads were touching and we were both looking at Conner. Sully kissed his head and sighed. I wonder if he had seen his life like this when he was younger. I certainly hadn't seen mine the way it went. But I was curious if Sully saw his life going from treasure hunter, to mentor, to practically a father and to a grandfather. I could still remember when I had Sully touch my stomach when Conner was kicking. It had taken forever to even get him close to me and longer to get him to feel the kicking. He acted afraid of the whole process.

But now he looked so relaxed and content. So in place with Nate and mines' baby boy resting on his chest sound asleep. It was cute and I just knew he was going to be a great grandfather. That gave me an I idea. I slipped off the couch and grabbed my camera, noticing that Sully was starting to fall asleep too. I bet he was; Conner was so warm- already almost as warm as Nate. It was hard to stay awake cuddling with either of them. I grinned and focused my lense on the two of them, snapping a few pictures and just for the laughs snapping a picture of Nate asleep too. I lowered my camera and smiled when I heard a light snore come from the couch. I didn't need to turn around to know what that meant. I chuckled and kissed Nate's head, walking over to kiss Sully and Conner as well before I turned back around to snuggle with Nate on the love seat. Good thing he fell asleep sitting.

I sighed and nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck, watching Sully and Conner exchange breaths; Conner would inhale when Sully would exhale and vise-versa. My eyes started to feel heavy as Nate's warmth got to me like I knew it would. He mumbled gibberish in his sleep and set his head on the top of mine, going right back to dead sleep. I smiled for the fourth time in the short five minutes and let my eyes slide shut. I love my three boys. We came a long way to this point. And I wouldn't trade it for anything in a million years.

**Sweetness! It feels good to type again :D oh how I love you Sully! Shall I explain the drabbles or do you get the message? I think you do; because I have genius and wonderful readers! :3 Hope everyone had a great fourth and bid you farewell until next time. Hopefully not as long this time. XD**


End file.
